


You fall asleep on him/He falls asleep on you

by thegirlwhowrites



Series: Imagines [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwhowrites/pseuds/thegirlwhowrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some imagine/preferences:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You fall asleep on him/He falls asleep on you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey sorry its taken me so long to post new content again, I finally had a spare day :) hope you like it x

Ashton:

You’d been looking forward to seeing Ashton all week, you’d been locked in your room studying since Monday, with exams coming up rather quickly you realised you still had a tone of revision to do, which meant not seeing your boy. You thanked your mum as you grabbed your bag out of the car, heading up his driveway. “Y/N!” You hear Ashton call from somewhere inside the house followed by the pitter-patter of running footsteps. The door’s barely open for a seconds before you’re engulfed by warm arms pulling you into the safety of the house. “Hey Ash” you smile, kissing him quickly before he leads you to the lounge room, pulling you onto the couch with him. “What are we watching?” you ask quietly as the movie starts. “Captain America of course.” He whispers happily as you rest your head against his chest. You must have been watching the glorious spectacle of Chris Evans for 20 minutes when you heard a snoring coming above you. You chuckle looking up to find Ash, mouth open sound asleep.

Cal:

You’d been at school all day and the last thing you wanted to do was to wait to catch your bus home. As the bell rang you slouched out of the classroom, stuffing your books into your bag slowly before pulling your phone out. A slight smile made it’s way across your face when you saw you had a new message from Calum, opening it quickly you were more than relieved to see he’d be there to pick you up. You make your way out of the school as quickly as you can manage in your tired state, looking around for his car as you say goodbye to your friend you were walking with as you spot it. “Hey love!” he calls as you chuck you bag in the backseat, falling heavily into the front. “Hey.” you smile lethargically at your boyfriend. “Busy day huh?” he asks kissing your forehead before pulling out of the car park. You nod silently, leaning against the door as you make your way towards your place, eyelids fluttering with every passing second. As you reach the light you hear a slight chuckle form Calum beside you, “Busy day.” He whispers as you fall asleep.

Luke:

The end of the term was one of the worst times of the year for you because you always found yourself in the same situation. Overstressed, overtired, which ultimately led to Luke having to deal with a sick girlfriend. You were supposed to drive to his place to stay the night but you’d fallen asleep and forgot to set an alarm and only woke when you felt someone sit on your bed. “Hi” Luke whispers as you slowly come around, hand gently brushing the hair off your forehead. “I fell asleep.” you grab his hand, playing with his fingers as he watches you. “I figured, you still want to come over love?” he asks, pulling you into a hug. “Yeah, it’ll be quieter at your place.” you smile lazily into his shoulder, before grabbing your already packed bag off the floor. “How are you feeling?” Luke asks as he reverses into the street “Pretty shitty to be honest, I’ll probably fall asleep on you again.” you chuckle quietly. “I’ll make sure we have a quiet night then, besides you know I never object to having pretty girls sleeping on me.” He laughs, pulling into his driveway.

Mikey:

With exams finally over for the year, you jetted off to England to go on tour with your boyfriend for the rest of the year. It was only your first week with the boys and although you loved the high life they have, travelling to different places, playing shows every night, you didn't understand how they didn't fall asleep at any spare moment. “In all honestly babe, it’s probably just the jetlag.” Michael chuckled as he pulled you out of your shared room to head to the concert venue. “Probably sometime like that.” you mumbled into his shoulder as you wait for the elevator. Hearing the bing as the elevator arrives, you shuffle inside, frowning as you hear the boys laugh at your tired state. “Shut up” you grumble, resting your head against Michael’s neck, enjoying the warmth your boyfriend was giving you. You hardly realised you had fallen asleep until your head slipped off Michael’s shoulder as he picked you up. “Sorry.” You whisper as he carries you into the car, placing you into the seat beside him. “It’s alright, you know I like how cute you look when you sleep babe.”


End file.
